The present invention relates to the field of email communications.
Some email communications, especially in the business and academic world, include important questions in the body of an email message that are posed to one or more recipients. These questions can take the form of, for example, project status update, as well as budget, and preference inquiries, and the like. The inordinate amount of email messages that some individuals receive coupled with the lack of a tracking system in conventional email clients can often lead to questions in an email body being overlooked, forgotten about or never answered.